


What the- Saturn?

by orphan_account



Series: One is enough for now [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred actually speaks less, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artie talks a lot, Gen, Germany is mentioned, I had no idea it was gonna turn out like this, Inspired by Back to the Future, M/M, Portals, Saturn - Freeform, honestly, they both need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alfred blinked and rubbed his forehead. "Come again…? Bad man?""Yes bad man, very bad." the man dropped the hand. His toxic green eyes regarded Alfred for a moment in the dusty lighting for a moment. "A little slow on the uptake? Hit your head earlier or something?" he roughly rapped on Alfred's forehead. "Hellooo- anyone home?" he called before breaking off into manic laughter. "Kidding kidding. I'm joking… Unless you actually suffered some brain damage?"AKA Arthur and Alfred travel to an Alternate Reality on Saturn
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: One is enough for now [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773214
Kudos: 5





	What the- Saturn?

"Alernate reality?!" Alfred exclimed, cliche confusion and disbelief written across his face. "You mean like in the comics?"

Across the room in the small garage was a slightly older but smaller man, dressed in a way that reminded the American of Sherlock holmes. He rapidly paced back and forth, thin arms crossed and alarmingly large eyebrows furrowed. 

"Yes yes, alternate reality. That's what I said." he replied with a hint of annoyance, not even sparing Alfred a green eyed glance. "Do keep up will you? Anyways there's a very bad man who has very plans which involve that reality. And you, Jones," the stranger turned on his heel to face Alfred, jabbing a finger painfully into his chest. "have been chosen to set things right. Why? God knows. Horribly cliche, a trillion and one chance, really."

Alfred blinked and rubbed his forehead. "Come again…? Bad man?"

"Yes bad man, very bad." the man dropped the hand, his toxic green eyes regarding Alfred in the dusty lighting for a moment. "A little slow on the uptake? Hit your head or something?" he roughly rapped on Alfred's forehead. "Hellooo- anyone home?" he called before breaking off into manic laughter. "Kidding kidding. I'm joking… Unless you actually hit your head?"

Alfred swatted the clearly insane man away, raising his hands in a 'time out' guesture. "Hold on." The American spoke. "So in short, I'm the victim of a huge prank? Not cool dude. Who in the name of Satan's cheese puffs are you anyways?"

"Me? Why, I'm the one and lonely Arthur Kirkland. A.K- that's my initals. I like cats, and my favorite color is red, like roses! Now, your name is Alfred Franklin Jones, who works at the McDonalds on the corner. For minimum wage I must add. You should really ask for a pay raise. Or just ask your brother for some money, but i'm not sure he would-"

"Alright alright!" Alfred cut in. "I get it, Sherlock. It's just a prank. A giant elaborate prank."

"Keep telling yourself that~" Arthur sing-songed cheerfully, checking his watch quickly. "I'm afraid we have not much time before the gateway opens."

"Gateway?" the other asked incredulously. "Here? In my dusty as hell garage?"

Arthur tapped his foot impatiently. "Yes yes, here. No flying DeLorean this time, Marty McFly. Now, why is it taking- oh nevermind! Right on time. I knew I could rely on Ludwig, atta boy!"

In the middle of garage suddenly sprang a portal like in those movies. A swirling vertical whirlpool the color of the northern lights. Dazzling in it's glowing ethereal beauty. 

Alfred was rendered practically speechless, gaping like a fish at the sight before him. His mind scrambled for words.

Arthur stepped up beside him, a small smile playing on his lips. "I was the same way when I first saw it." he spoke quietly, the pent-up energy he always seemed to have dissipating. 

"And there's an alternate reality through that?" the American asked after a beat.

The other quickly straightened, shaking his head, the quiet moment gone like that. "Yes! Through there is our- or rather your, deadly mission. Nothing to fear. It's like waking into the deadly vaccum of space. Terribly cold but nothing the average human can't handle! Just walk in and you'll find yourself on the otherside 5 seconds later smelling like 3 cheese ravioli. An odd side effect my co-worker Ludwig is working into, bless his soul. But if anything of concequence happen during those 5 seconds, just remeber nothing can hurt you, it's all in your head really. But i'm also not liable to any psychological trauma to one's person." Arthur spoke rapidly before pausing thoughtfully. "Do you have any insurce, lad?"

"I'm fresh out of collage with depts licking my bank accouny clean. Alfred stated with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"Right right, of course. I would offer some reprieve if I could but i'm afraid me and Ludwig are a bit tight on money ourselves. Speaking of Ludwig- he won't keep the gateway open forever! Off you go Mr. Alfred Jones. How do you feel about Saturn?"

"Saturn?!" Alfred managed to speak before he was suddenly shoved into the whirling spiral and everything went dark. 

It was a chilling five seconds. Every and all sound he tried to make was swallowed by the suffocating blackness that pressed against him from all sides. So…cold…

Then he felt like the world was pinching around him and he was pulled back on a taught spring. And release. The world around him seemed to fly as he zoomed forward like he was just thrown from a slingshot right back into his body.

Alfred opened his eyes with a gasp. Arthur's worried green eyes filled his spinning vision and his head was light. 

"Alfred, are you alright? The first trip is always very disorientating. You seem a bit pale… need some red peppers? I found they work surprisingly well in this sitution." Arthur worried, studying him acutely.

The American stuttered and rubbed his eyes before studying the area around them. They were no longer in the garage, instead they were on a barren rocky land with what looked like a city in the distance.

"I'm good." he said after a beat, shifting from one foot to another. He sniffed the air. Indeed it did smell like three cheese ravioli.

Arthur nodded curtly, shoving the red peppers he had taken out back into his coat pocket. "Right, that's good. Now we must quickly hil a txi to get us to that city over there. They call it Elmers I think, like the school glue little children use. Don't talk to much and try not to draw attention to yourself." he said, breaking out his phone and fiddling with onething onscreen Alfred couldn't see from his angle. "Right, a taxi is on it's way now."

"Where are we?" Alfred blurted out.

The other sighed. "Didn't you listen, Jones?" He pocketed the phone and the swirling portal closed behind them. "We're on Saturn in an alternate universe."

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, that's that, folks! Thanks for reading everyone and have a nice day! Happy reading.
> 
> (If there are any spelling mistakes I'm gonna cry)


End file.
